


Blindly falling in love,

by Candlecanes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Blind AU, Depression, Erza was with Lucy, F/F, F/M, Fandom, Fluff, Gen, Gratsu - Freeform, Highschool AU, Like two days later, Lucy died, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mirajane is like the mom, Nalu - Freeform, Sadness, She was messed up, Someone dies, breakdowns, fairly tail, i had too, just for a bit, loke is here, maybe smut?, so yeah that happened, sorry - Freeform, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlecanes/pseuds/Candlecanes
Summary: Gray moved in this town about 4 years ago around when it happened. It was a 'Fresh start' as his mom had said. He has not gone to school even though his family and the school wanted him too. He didn't want to be the new kid AND the blind kid.Natsu lived in the same town for his whole life, nothing ever changed much. Sure friends changed and people would change, relationship would surely change. But no one really moves there, to leave or stay. Not until 4 years ago anyways. It was unusual, this parents went and meet them but Natsu said he wasn't in the mood to and that he'll do it later. He will meet them later but he didn't think he would 4 years later.(DISCONTINUED STORY.)





	1. Meeting of two.

 

"Come on Natsu! Lets go already." Sting shouted at him from across Natsus empty house. Sting heard a long gated sigh from the pinkette. He just smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"Do I have to go? I haven't seen Erza since the funeral and I really do want to see her at a party with her boyfriend." Natsu spoke walking over to Sting. "Plus! The only reason you are going is because what his face will be there." 

"He has a name." Sting said, kind of upset that his best friend doesn't even address his boyfriend with a name. 

"Yeah Yeah I know. I'm just pulling your leg calm down blondey." 

_______________________________________________________ 

Once the two boys got to the party that Natsu really didn't want to go to, they split up. Natsu going with Loke, and following him like a lost puppy. Sting went off with Rogue and probably making out somewhere. 

"So, are you just going to follow me around the whole night or..?" Loke asked and stopped walking. 

"I mean. Uh that was kind of my plan. I really don't want to run into Erza, I know she's here somewhere, I mean it's her boyfriends party." Natsu said. Loke just groaned but then his eyes lit up, clearing stating that he had an idea without speaking. 

"I have a friend that you could follow like a lost puppy instead. Just watch out he's kind of..rude to new people I guess." Loke said and grabbed Natsu wrist and dragged him through half of the party and walked out of the sliding glass door which led to the back yard. The back yard was a little less crazy, but was still pretty intense for the small town they are. The first thing Natsu seen was a drunken Erza. His face went pale but knowing the way she is when she's drunk she probably won't even notice him. 

"Are we almost to them yet? You're starting to hurt my wrist." Natsu asked then Loke instantly let go and stopped. 

"Hey Gray." Loke said to, um, Gray. Gray had a hum to say 'what?' without speaking. "This is Natsu, Natsu Gray, Gray Natsu. He doesn't want to be here either, so yeah." Then Loke walked away. 

This is be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thanks for reading. I'm sorry its short I ran out of time to write. I swear the next chapters will be longer.


	2. Reactions are truly weird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finally meets Gray through a mutual friend Loke, due to both of them clearly not wanting to be at this party.

Once Loke had left Natsu and Gray just sat in silence whilst hearing the faint noise of the latest pop music coming from the party which they both had abandoned. "So. I've never seen you around before. Are you from here?" Natsu asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. I do online schooling. I moved here four years ago." Gray said keeping the talking to a minimum. Then as if a switch had been flipped inside Natsus head, he remembered his parents going and meeting Grays. 

"HEY!-" Natsu was pretty much silenced as Gray interrupted Natsu.

"Would you shut the fuck up and not yell at the top of your lungs." Grays voice was colder than it was before, and Natsu seen this as a challenge. He will become Grays friend. 

"Well. What I was going to say was, hey aren't you that kid who moved here four years ago? Ya know. My parents went to your house I think." 

"Uh. Weird. Tell me what you look like." 

"Um what?"

"I said. Tell me what you look like." Gray repeated.

"I-Can't you see me?" Natsu asked, very confused on why Gray asked him.

"No I can't. I'm blind, thought you would have known. Don't you know Loke?"

"Well. I mean yeah. But I didn't even know you existed an hour ago. Anyways. I have green eyes, I'm 5'8, I have pink fluffy hair. I'm wearing-"

"You're 5'8?" 

"Yeah?" That comment made Natsu realize that Gray is taller than him. Gray started to laugh. His laugh made Natsu go red.

"And Pink hair!" Now Natsu would normally get all upset and start wanting to fight anyone and anything that went in his way. But not this time. No his face wasn't red with anger this time. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. I said I wanted to be HIS FRIEND. Not-NO!'.

Now at this point Gray had his hands on his knees and was laughing. Hard. Natsu however had his face completely red, and was clinching his fist angry at no one but his brain at his point of the night.

"NATSU!" Natsu heard through Grays laughter. It was Sting. Gray slowly stopped laughing as Sting grabbed Natsu arm.

"Sorry, Bye Gray! You should come to school by the way!" Natsu yelled being pulled away by Sting. The over protective mom of the group, with Rogue walking behind them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Sting what the hell man!" Natsu yelled after being dragged into Stings car. Sting sat down and Rogue was already in too. Sting didn't answer, so Natsu looked at Rogue for help instead.

"Sting don't be an over protective ass." Rogue spoke calmly and Sting sighed and listened to his boyfriend.

"Fine, Who was that? Why were they laughing at you? Do you like them? They don't go to our school so where do they go? Do they live around here?--" Sting spoke quickly but was cut off by Natsu.

"That was Gray, he was laughing because he is blind and he asked what I looked like and I said 5'8 and he realized that I am shorter than him, he does online schooling, and yeah he lives around here." 

"You didn't answer all of my questions. Do you like him?" Sting asked, Natsu stayed quiet. "I get it man. Its hard for you to like someone ever since Lucy broke up with you for Erza and then. Ya know, passed on. But you need to move on. It's been years. Erza already moved on. We all have." Sting padded Natsus back not wanting an answer anymore. Instead they just drove to Stings house and the night had ended.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't think this was actually going to get read by..well..anyone so Thanks! As I've said before I'll try and update whenever I can because starting a fanfiction in the middle of exams probably isn't the best thing. But those are over so hopefully I'll update more. ALSO I"M SORRY THESE ARE SHORT!


	3. Schooling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray tries public school. His parents truly don't know what has gotten into him but they are not opposing it.

Gray has been acting, well, strange ever since the party he went to a while back. His mother, Mika, has been on his case about it ever since he came home. His father Sliver on the other hand, sure he cared about Gray but he didn't sign up for this. Truly Mika was getting on Slivers nerves about Gray. 

"But isn't he acting strange to you?" Mika asked as her and her husband laid in bed, him reading and her staring inevitably up at the ceiling, thinking.

"No, honey. You should get some sleep." Was all Sliver could muster up. He heard her sigh and then speak again.

"It just. He's been acting weird ever since that damned party. I wonder if he meet someone." 

"It was just a party. He's a teenager, he's supposed to act weird." 

"I know, I know." Now this is part were Sliver thinks Mika is just going to say 'well maybe you're right. I'm probably just over thinking this.' but oh no, she didn't. "Mmm. I'll talk to him tomorrow I guess-" Mika was interrupted by a knock on their bedroom door. 

"Mom?" It was Gray. 

_______________________________________________________

"Of course you can!" Mika said very excited that Gray finally wanted to go to school. Sliver was happy to but was weary about this. 

"Why all of a sudden?" Sliver asked still weary about this whole thing.

"Well. I thought maybe I should try to go back to school even if it is just for half of Junior year and the rest of Senior year." Gray said. Even though that is partly true it's not all of why. He kind of wants to see Natsu again (A/N I'm not sorry. I will be making blind joke as I go.) 

"Well even though it's way pasted the beginning of the school year. We could get you in. I'm sure the school will be happy to hear." Mika said getting more excited by the minute.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Grays first day back to school after four years was okay. Besides Gajeel. A bully who later he found out his name because the person who helped him just happened to be the person he came to this hellish school for anyways. Natsu. 

 

Gray was walking in the hallway, sticking to the sides having Loke helping him out until he had to go to his own class, or to his locker or something along those lines. Gray 5th hour was right back his locker so he didn't have to worry about that. He grabbed the few things he needed and shut the rusted locker door. That's when he felt a persons hand on his shoulder. At first he thought it might be Loke but he quickly proved himself wrong.

"Ah look the new kids blind! This'll be too easy." He heard the guy say. Next thing Gray knew he was on the floor with enormous pain in his left cheek. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Gray?....Gray. GRAY!" That was the thing that made Gray realize that a group was watching. Pushing through the group was none other than Natsu. That idiots going to get himself killed. "Hey the homo-train has arrived." Gajeel said to Natsu and tried but failed to punch Natsu too. Natsu thought of the one thing that would make Gajeel stop. Levy. Natsu ran over to Levy who was down a different haway, but he found her. "LEVY! Levy! God Levy." Levy turned around to see Natsu panting and then he grabbed her wrist. "Natsu what are you doing!?" She spoke as he continued to drag her down the hallways. Once he stopped he finally got a real look at Gray, he has a slight bloody nose, and redish purple cheek, and is clenching his stomach lightly whilst Gajeel is kicking him in the gut. "Gajeel!" Levy yelled. Now fuming with anger. Gajeel stopped. He slowly turned around to his small girlfriend fuming anger with a red face. She ran up to Gray and said "Sorry." She grabbed Grays arm and Natsu ran over and helped get Gray up. "Natsu I should go back to Gajeel. You got him from here?" Natsu nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a fuller chapter because I really want to get a fluffy chapter that I have an idea for.


	4. Valentine  Vexed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with maybe some angst.

Once Gray woke up, he found himself laying down. He slowly sat up and heard a woman, that sounded like she had smoked for around 30 so years, talking. 

"Oh god, You're awake." Natsu had said. "The school nurse is talking with the-"

"Is the nurse talking with my parents?" Gray asked.

"No, I don't think they have told your parents to be honest." Natsu said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay good. They don't need to know that I was violently bullied on my first day. And they won't need to know. Will they, Natsu?" Gray asked, his voice turning cold again. Before anyone could say another word the nurse walked in. She is a short, chubby lady with short, gray hair in curls. 

"Well. Its nothing to serious you should be good to go." She spoke in her raspy voice to the tow students. Natsu knows the nurse quite well due to the fact that he has been in the nurses office many more times than any student should have too. It is mainly because Gajeel, he has been tormenting Natsu every since it was some how leaked that he is Bi. Even though the town they live in is far from being homophobic. 

"Should I just go to class?" Gray asked no even sure what hour it is, let alone what class he should be in right now, if any.

"Actually the last bell rang a few minutes ago. Do you want me take you home?" Natsu asked, no really sure if he should take Gray home. Gray nodded and mumbled a 'sure', Gray reached his hand out but however Natsu didn't know what this meant. 

"Give me your hand." Gray said, now making it clear that Natsu is suppose to help Gray.

"Oh." Natsu put his hand in Grays and felt heat rise to his cheeks, as a faint pink can be seen. Thankfully no one else was to be seen besides a few teachers in the halls, Natsu dragged Gray over to his car, he helped Gray in as if he were talking him on a date and being a gentleman. Natsu walked around his car and got into the drivers seat and started it. "Where do you live?" Natsu asked, realizing that he had no idea where the fuck Gray lived, even though they have now known each other for five months.

"1776 Willow road-" Gray was cut off by Natsu.

"Hey! Sting lives down that road!" Natsu said. Gray rolled his somewhat sliver-ish eyes. 

The drive to Gray house was quiet but it wasn't very awkward, Natsu had started to play his music and they bonded over the fact that the music they listened to are very similar. Once they had reached Gray house, Natsu waited for Gray to get out and Gray waited for Natsu to get out. Soon enough Natsu got out and walked to the other side of the car and opened Grays door, Gray reached his hand out again, as he did earlier that day. Natsu took his hand again and even though Gray now knew the house and the yard very well, he didn't let go of Natsus hand, enjoying holding hand neither of them let go. 

"The key is under the flower pot." Gray spoke, Natsu reached down, still not letting go and grabbed the key. Natsu unlocked the door and walked in with Gray.

"I don't think anyone is home." Natsu said, noticing the light is off and no one around and no noise.

"Yeah. My parents are working and my brother and sisters are still at school." Gray said, reminding Natsu that the middle and elementary get out an hour later than the high school, but the high schoolers go to school an hour earlier. Natsu lead Gray over to the couch, but still neither let go of the others hand.


	5. Valentine rendezvous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go on a date. Thanks Sting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Valentine rendezvous.

"Well if you just like him so much then ask him out! Valentine's day is around the corner." Sting said, Natsu looked down nervously, chewing on the innards of his pale pink tee shirt. This is definitely not the first time Natsu has come to Sting with these problems. It has become habit for Sting to come over to Natsus and spend the night. 

"But what if he doesn't actually like me? Like..Maybe he's just playing at me so he doesn't hurt my feelings." Natsu continued on the 'reasons why Gray doesn't actually like him' list that he has compiled in his head. "The only reason he actually held my hand was because he needed me to walk him somewhere and another thing-"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Sting asked Natsu "Because all I am hearing is, 'blah blah blah held hands.' Natsu, that's it. I'm setting you two up. We've been at this for months! He is making is obvious that he likes you." Sting grabbed his phone from the piles of blankets that were surrounding around the two. 

"Can't texted him, he's blind, remember?." Natsu said.

"Ooh the salt. I'm not texting your boyfriend I'm texting mine. Gosh." Sting said back as he texted Rogue. 

Sting: When's Valentine's day?

Rogue: it's on Tuesday. Why do I feel like you are planning something. And it's not for us.

Sting: Cause you're right. It's for Natsu and Gray, it's puppy love.

Rogue:I thought you were the mom friend. Not the one who sets up dates.

Sting: Come on. I know you are getting annoyed by it too. You just have like a fire wall around your emotions.

Rogue: whatever. Later.

Sting: youre proving my point. Love ya.

Sting put down his phone not expecting Rogue to answer. Rogue says 'I love you' in person a lot but never really texts it or anything. 

Natsu and Sting spent the rest of the night either watching the same movie they watch every time Sting comes over, on their phones with Sting saying 'Man I sure love these talks' or arguing. Mainly about if Gray likes him or not. But oh does Sting have a plan to put in place. 

 

On monday~

 

"Tomorrow is Valentine's day what the fuck is your boyfriend planning?" Natsu asked Rogue as they sat down at lunch. They normally sat in the same seats and have for years now. Sting sat aross from Natsu and Rogue sat next to Sting, and more people just move around them. It has become an unspoken rule in the lunch room that those are their seats.

"You are acting like he tells me things." Rogue said as he picked up his burnt piece of pizza. Natsu groaned. Annoyed with Sting, as it has become a regular thing now a days. Oh well. Friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of gave up with this chapter.


	6. Valentine rendezvous 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to ask a friend for help for an idea.

After lunch they still haven't seen Sting. It's weird, sure the guy has skipped classes before but he always comes back, and he hasn't been in school all day. 

"Well maybe he's sick." Natsu said. Not really questioning the fact that his sneaky best friend said he was planning something. 

"No. He would have texted me or you about it." Rogue said back, Natsu shrugged and when back to working in his math work. However during their last hour Rogue and Natsu both got a text from Sting in a group chat that Sting had made a while back.

Sting: Sorry I didn't come to school. Just didn't feel like it.

No one could answer because their last hour is English and their English teacher is one of the teachers who feels as if phones are the soul reason society is failing at teaching the students. So no phones in class.

Sting: Oh yeah. Come over later. Natsu you should invite your boooyyyyfffffrrrienndd!~

Natsu later seen the text and rolled his green eyes as a pale pink dust had spread over his face. But Natsu did invite Gray, Natsu thought it would be nice for Gray to hang out with his friends. Gray knows Rogue and Sting already, they have been forced to hang out before because of Natsu and Gray has grown quite fond of hanging out with the three. Natsu was just shutting his locker and seen Gray, he quickly ran after him and lightly grabbed his shoulder.

No one really ever touched Gray, well Gajeel has beaten him up a few times but it later ended, Gajeel getting bored of him and Levy. Gray lightly tensed up.

"Hey Gray." Natsu spoke, and quickly Gray became less tense. "Wanna come over to Stings with me? Rogues going to." Natsu asked.

"Yeah sure." Gray said back, Gray has noticed it's getting harder and harder to say no to Natsu. Natsu has completely rubbed off on him, and everyone who knew Gray before he met Natsu knows that he has been acting different. Grays family obviously knows about Natsu, and Natsus Dad has met Gray many of times. Hell, Natsu has had dinner with Grays family so many times for the what, five months they known each other.

 

At Stings~

 

"Why weren't you at school?" Rogue asked Sting as they laid down on Stings bed waiting for Gray and Natsu to get there. Rogue and Sting cuddling as they always end up doing without realizing it until they are actually doing it. Rogue laying down with his upper body slightly higher because of him laying on a blanket and pillow and Sting had his right arm draped over Rogues torso. Stings head resting on Rogues chest as Sting lays on his stomach.

"Because I needed to make a plan to get Gray and Natsu together. I'm basically failing at being a match maker." Sting said back to his boyfriend. Rogue rolled his dark eyes that Sting just loves so much.

"You aren't a match maker. What did you plan?" Rogue asked getting some what curious.

"Let's just say, if I say there is a fire there isn't." Before Rogue could say anything about it being a bad idea the door bell rang. "Ah finally, about time they get here." Sting sat up.

 

Gray and Natsu walk in, hand in hand as always, this has become a habit neither wants to break. The two walked into Stings room to see the couple.

"Yo." Before Natsu could even finish his sentence Sting cut him off.

"1.) Really? Yo? Are we in 1995? And 2.) Are you thristy?" Sting asked, "Cause I am, and if you want something speak now or forever hold your peace." Natsu chuckled a bit so did the others.

"Yea. You know what I like." Natsu said.

"Yes I do, what do you want to drink though?" Rogue just looked at Sting and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow. Babe.." Sting said, looking as hurt as he could. Rogue rolled his eyes again. Sting just makes Rogue roll his eyes almost every time they interact. 

"Just get me some Coke." Natsu said. 

"Yeah, get me the same" Gray said, speaking up for the first time since they got to Stings.

"M'k." Sting said getting out of his bed. "Rogueeee" 

"What?" 

"Cooommmee wiittthh mmeee." Sting whined.

"Fine. You're such a child." Rogue said as he got up.

"But you love me." Rogue just shrugged as Natsu lightly laughed at the situation. 

 

Once the two reached the kitchen which was on the first floor and Stings room is on the second, Sting finally let Rogue in in the plan. 

"I'm going to yell 'holy fuck a fire.' and I already looked my door." Sting said, the only real reason his plan works is because when were remodeling the house they put the door knob on wrong so know it looks from the outside. 

"You are a fucking dumbass." Rogue said but continued to go along, knowing he can not stop his boyfriend at this point in time.

"3..2..1..HOLY FUCK A FIRE!" Sting shouted and neither Sting or Rogue moved. 

 

Back upstairs~

"Did you hear that?" Natsu asked Gray as the both sat down on Stings bed.

"Yeah. Sting just shouted Holy fuck a fire." Gray said very calmly.

"Do you think there is an actually fire?" Natsu asked.

"Knowing Sting. Most likely not." Gray said back. Natsu slowly became flustered. Knowing this was his plan. 

"Well I'm going to go see what's going on." Natsu said and looked to Gray. He nodded. Natsu walked over to the door and twisted the handle. Locked. "The fuck? How the hell-ugh damn it." Gray chuckled, hearing Natsu swear is funny to him because it sounds like a 12 year old learning how to swear. 

"Is it locked from the outside or what?" Gray asked.

"Yes actually it is locked from the outside." Natsu said walking back to Gray. "Welp. Sense we are stuck here. Um. Are you doing anything for Valentine's day?" Natsu asked him.

"Nah, not really. I don't have anyone to do anything with. You?" Natsu shook his head then remembered Gray is blind.

"Oh um. No. Do you um. Maybe, you know, want to possibly do something on Valentine's day? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to or anythin-" Natsu was cut off by Gray. 

"Like a date?" Gray asked he cut Natsu off because he couldn't take his babbling anymore. Even though it was kind of adorable.

"I mean if you want it to be, it doesn't have to be like a date-" 

"Natsu."

"Am I babbling?" Gray laughed lightly and slightly nodded.

"Just a little. Do you want it to be a date?" 

"Um maybe." 

"Good me too."

"So it's a date." Natsu said, mainly to himself but loud enough for Gray to hear. 

"Can I um. Like well.." Gray stopped talking and grabbed Natsus face. "Kiss you?" Natsu turned complety red. 

"Uh...Yes."


	7. Later?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray kissed. Natsu and Sting fight. Gray is still blind as ever. Happy came by.

They did kiss. It was awkward, Natsu not really used to being the more dominant one when kissing but he actually had to this time because, Gray is well, blind. Grays blindedness does limit his sight but he came tell varying shades of something, like if he is looking at a light he knows it's a light.

Sting walked in a few seconds after the small kiss, yelling "False alarm!" At the top of his lungs, but he quickly stopped once he seen the two red faced boys sitting on his bed very close together. "GUYS NOT ON MY BED!" Natsu face had reddened completely shoving his face heated face into Grays chest, lightly gripping his shirt. Natsu felt Gray chuckle, his chest raising.

"Sting. Stop." Rogue said and patted Stings shoulder and walked past him.

"We knew it was a false alarm, dolt." Gray said and Natsu lifted his head from Grays chest, not feeling it was very necessary anymore. Natsu stood up calming, walked over to Sting.

"Ha..Natsu what ar-" Sting was immediately cut off by an upper punch Natsu had thrown at him, causing Sting to quickly fall to the ground. "For someone who gets beat up at lot, you are stronger than you look, Pinky!"

They quickly had gotten into a fist fight and then started throwing any item they could at each other with Gray asking the occasional questions to Rogue, such as 'Who's winning?' and 'That sounded painful, what did they do?'. Once everything had later settled Gray and Natsu decided to leave, mainly do to the fact that Sting and Rogue had started making out, mainly to make Natsu uncomfortable.

 

Getting in the car involved Natsu holding Grays hand and after their little kiss they had shared he didn't know what to do. He had many questions running through this mind. Such as, 'Should I be the one to ask him out or wait till he does.'

 

\----

 

"Do you want to go out? No no no. That's to.. generic. Ugh!" Natsu groaned, grabbing at his naturally pink hair. Here he was at 2 am, standing in the bathroom, wearing nothing but his boxers and practicing asking out Gray in the mirror. "Do you want to get something to eat later I mean if you don't want to that's fine to-Fuck no. Why is this so hard!?" Natsu was yelling at this point, and he was very happy his dad was out on a business trip. He heard a faint meow coming from the outside of the bathroom door.

"Great I woke up happy.." Natsu mumbled and opened the door to the blue cat jump onto the bathroom counter top. Natsu lightly chuckled and picked up Happy, his Dad hating when Happy gets on the furniture of any sort. "Let's go to bed." Natsu stated and walked back into his bedroom, setting Happy down on the ground before throwing himself into his bed, thoughts of Gray over taking his mind, as it as been for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is short I needed to post something!


	8. A/N

Ugh. I'm really losing inspiration for this fanfiction. I normally write for ships that have completely taken over my life, and when I started writing this it was but not really anymore. It's mainly Billdip, Tomco and Gumlee now, man I really do have a thing for ships that will most likely never be canon.

Oh well.

Anyways. I'm sorry if I don't update for long periods of time and I'm sorry all the chapters are ending up very short.


	9. Sorry. (Update!)

So, uh. I'm sorry, I kind of completely forgot about this. I have no actual intention of continuing this, I know many people actually like it but the last real chapters I wrote seemed waaayyy too forced for my liking. I had gotten really busy with school and then I had a musical I was doing then an actual play I was in and everything was super stressful and on top of that I had exams and a Spanish project all in the same week. Now I have summer school so, fun.

I'm sorry if you enjoyed this, but I just don't anymore. If you wish to take the plot and continue it by yourself you may.

I will still be using this account, so if you want to write a fanfiction for something please let me know. PLUS. my writing style has gotten so much better than it was when I was writing this. Anyways, later.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Thanks for reading. I'll try and update as much as I can.


End file.
